


Come Back

by Evietan



Series: Alien Invasion AU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evietan/pseuds/Evietan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is working on a weapon to finally destroy the invading alien Kal-El. Hal comes to visit and for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted for some HalBarry on Tumblr, wanted to post it here too.

Barry carefully measured the amount of explosive fluid before letting it dribble down into its respective part of the new missile core he was currently building. It was a rather complex design that he was extremely proud of. If everything went according to plan, this missile would be the death of Kal-El, the alien currently trying to wipe out the human race and take over earth's resources to rebuild his own. The whole plan relied on the small leaden core to be seen as too little a threat and the missile one too large to not be handled personally by the self-proclaimed 'general of hope'.

 

In fact, it contained dust of the green rock that was so poisonous to the alien, as well as two layers of explosives - one to spread the dust and one to inflict the hopefully fatal damage. But it would only work if the dust already sapped enough power, otherwise the general and his two underlings of the same species had shown to resist explosions far greater than any human (or other alien species) could ever survive.

 

It was all about timing, and that had to be done by someone close by, manually. Still, it was their best bet so far - too many had died already gathering the information needed to pull this off - and Barry would make sure it wouldn't be the construction of the missile that would cause the failure of the mission.

 

"Barry, there you are!"

 

The scientist startled, silently thanking whatever deity might exist that he wasn't holding anything even remotely as dangerous as five seconds prior. But of course, the man that had entered didn't waste a thought on what Barry had been doing and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

"Finally! I don't get why I always have to wait this long to get admission to these new hideouts they ship you off to!" Barry was tempted to let out a sigh, but decided to return the hug instead. "It's great to have you here again, Hal." He didn't bother to explain why Hal had to get through all the security measures over and over again every time they moved to a new facility. They both knew too many trusted people had betrayed their home planet or were replaced with a shapeshifter from Mars. It had cost them too much to trust Hal just on Barry's word. If it hadn't been for his outstanding achievements as an air force pilot, he wouldn't be allowed in here at all.

 

Hal reluctantly loosened his grip, but kept his hands on Barry's hips, not willing to let go just yet. He didn't say anything more, just looked at Barry with a huge, stupid grin plastered on his face. It was the look that always made Barry's heart stutter and his cheeks redden, the look that meant everything was perfectly fine in Hal's world, the alien invasion and the horror he was confronted with everyday completely stripped of any importance, just because he was able to hold Barry in his arms again.

 

It tempted Barry to forget all about lab safety, shove Hal against his desk and press their mouths together until they forgot which pair of lips belonged to whom. He resisted the urge only thanks to his inner scientist listing all the ways how that could get them both hurt, sick or dead.

 

Hal probably had about the same thoughts, Barry could see his eyes flicking over to the desk and back again. "I interrupted you at work, didn't I?" His smile took on a sheepish tone, knowing Barry hated him bursting into the lab and that he escaped a lecture and/or an accident by pure, dumb luck.

 

Luckily, all he got was a slightly exasperated huff. "You did, but I think I give up on explaining the values of knocking to you..."

 

"Well, I actually just wanted to say hello real quick, I got one of these meetings on our next major attack soon with the big bosses. It always takes an eternity with all the security checks for these things to start..." Hal let go of Barry's hips reluctantly, his arms lingering in the air for a few seconds before he let them drop. "How about I come back for dinner?"

 

Well, he _did_ need to finish the bomb as soon as possible... "Sure. Just wait outside next time though, okay?" Another sheepish smile and a nod, then Hal left Barry to himself and his chemicals.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they fell into bed together later that night, the time apart was forgotten just like the troubles the day and their lives in general brought. "Mmh, I missed you so much, babe..." Hal mumbled as he pressed himself close to Barry, as if even a speck of dust between them was too much.

 

Barry shifted slightly so he could look into Hal's eyes. When their lips finally met, there was no holding back anymore. Hal deepened the kiss almost immediately and simultaneously began rubbing against Barry, who tried his best to get rid of what little underwear they had left on. They moved frantically against each other, any finesse would have to wait for another time when they weren't so desperate for this. It was quick, and messy, but when they released together, all the tension and worry from not seeing the other for weeks in such crazy and dangerous times fell off their shoulders and for the first time since arriving at the new hideout, Barry felt like he could breathe freely again.

 

He moved to grab tissues from the nightstand for some cleanup, but Hal still didn't let him go. He sagged back into bed as realization settled in his stomach. Even Hal wasn't usually this clingy. Or this quiet... "You're going, aren't you?"

 

There was a moment of silence before Hal answered. "I need to, Barry. Your missile is the best chance we've had so far. Maybe it's the only one we'll ever have. I can't let that go to waste." Another silence followed. "I'm sorry."

 

When there was still no reaction from Barry, Hal let go of the other man, who silently moved to get tissues and cleaned them both without meeting Hal's eyes. But then he moved back closer to Hal, pulled the covers up over both of them and settled with his face buried in Hal's shoulder. "It's fine." After all, he had expected this to happen all along, the certainty that Hal would volunteer growing with every piece put into its place as the missile slowly took form.

 

"Just come back."

 

"I will. I promise."

 

It was an empty promise, and they both knew it as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
